Shameless
by Cailin-Mizuki
Summary: Ritsuka's just turned 15 and gets a very unnexpected visitor...SoubixRitsuka YayoixOC may be rated T in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own the awesomeness that is Yun Kouga's 'Loveless',though i very much wish i did...grr...

"S-Soubi! Stop that!", Ritsuka yelled throwing his hands up to cover his face in failed attempt to hide the blush forming. Soubi smirked at the young teens actions. Ritsuka glared at the older boy, well actually man seeing as he was now 23. "Ritsuka, it's your birthday. We should... celebrate.", Soubi sneered. Ritsuka almost fell out of his computer chair as he jerked around to stare incredulously at the blonde. "S-S-S-SOUBI! Y-You should really get going...um...Mom's expecting company soon!", he jumped up from his chair and walked over to his bed to grab Soubi's coat for him. Soubi gladly accepted his coat and smiled at Ritsuka. "You know you'll have to lose those ears eventually, my Chibi-neko.", he patted Ritsuka's ears gently, causing another blush to creep up his face. Soubi turned to leave in his usual way, the window of course. Before he shut the door he turned back and muttered" when you're ready call me...I love you Ritsuka." and shut the door.

Ritsuka stood still for a few minutes then slid slowly into his chair. "Sheesh...that Soubi's gonna be the death of me...I wonder how Seimie put up with him..."he muttered, immediately regretting mentioning his brother. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and his chest tightened as the memories of Seimei's death flooded back to him. A quiet sob escaped his mouth and a few tears fell down his cheek. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the doorbell. "M-Mom!", he called but then remembered she was out shopping at the moment. He quickly rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and hurried down the steps as the doorbell rang again. He quickly opened the door. What he saw was a young woman, maybe a bit younger than Soubi, with bluish grey hair and lavender eyes carrying many bags sporting a large smile.

"Happy bithday Ritsuka-chan!", she yelled, dropping all of her bags and dragging him into a bone crushing hug. She held him for a fewmoments before he finally spoke up. "Um...who are you...?" his question was muffled by her sweater but he could tell she heard it. Her body tensed and she grabbed his shoulders to hold him at arms length. She looked down at him with a pained look in her eyes. "Ritsuka-chan...?"

ok theres the first chp.!please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Ritsuka, Soubi, or any of the Loveless characters. Who is this girl? Let's find out! R+R!

omg im sorry guys!its my first serious story and i was having some major writers block with this chapter...and i still dont like it!it just sounds weird...grr...please send some suggestions and i'll fix it.

"Ritsuka-chan...?", the girl looked at him, concern in her eyes. "Are you sick? It's me! Chiyo! Your cousin! I mean c'mon I know I dyed my hair and got contacts but I'm still who I was three years ago...", she put her hand on his forhead as if checking for a fever. "Hey Seimei! Is Ritsuka-chan sick? He doesn't seem like himself!", she called up the stairs. When she got no answer she ran up to check his room. "Seimei?" ,she poked her head around the corner and looked down the steps at Ritsuka. "Is he at a friends house or something?" Ritsuka didn't answer her, he just turned and began to bring some her bags inside. She hurried down the steps to help him. When they were done she turned to him again. "Seriously Ritsuka... are you sick?", but before he had time to answer, his mother, Misaki, walked through the front door carrying a few grocerie bags. "Aunt Misaki!", Chiyo jumped up to help her with the bags. "You want these in the kitchen right? Hey what's wrong with Ritsuka? He's much quieter than I remember. And when is Seimei getting home? I gotta tell him about Europe!"

Misaki suddenly froze. The bags she had been carrying fell to the floor, spilling their contents. "Seimei...Seimei's gone. He's dead. He and Ritsuka both died." Chiyo looked at her strangely, then back at Ritsuka. "...Aunt Misaki...Ritsuka's right here. He's not-" "That's not my Ritsuka!",Misaki interrupted throwing a glass towards Ritsuka. The glass slammed into the wall and bits of glass flew everywhere. Misaki turned on Ritsuka and pulled her hand back to strike him. "Misaki! Stop this!", Chiyo grabbed her hand but Misaki brought the other one down on Ritsuka. He fell backward and landed on some glass. Misaki rounded on Chiyo, backhanded her and then turned back to Ritsuka. She grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet. She held him in the air for a few seconds before attempting to strike him, Chiyo once again protected Ritsuka. Chiyo caught her aunt's fist before any more harm came to Ritsuka. She pried Misaki's hand away from Ritsuka. "Ritsuka get out of here!" she yelled at the boy. He turned, hesitated, and then turned back to the girl. "But-" "Now! Listen to me and go upstairs! Lock your door I'll be up soon!", Ritsuka hurried upstairs and into his room. He locked the foor and waited.

About an hour later he heard a knock on the door. He slowly opened the door a crack. He saw it was Chiyo and he quickly let her in, locking the door again afterwards. She had a few cuts here and there and her cheek was bleeding but other than that she was unharmed. She quickly went to Ritsuka and grabbed his arm. "Ritsuka! You're bleeding.", she pulled off her backpack and rummaged through it until she found a first aid kit. She went to work cleaning his wounds for him. Ritsuka sat watching her, wincing every so often as she pulled out a shard or two of glass. When she was finished with his arm she went to the cut on his cheek.

'Who is this girl...why does she know me...is she family?', Ritsuka winced as she dabbed peroxide on his cheek. "Oh Seimei...what is going on here?",she whispered. A tear ran slowly down her cheek. "No! No I promiced him I wouldn't cry!",she whiped the tear away angrily but more kept coming. "I promiced him I'd be strong! I promiced!" the tears came faster now and she gave up whiping them away. She pulled Ritsuka close again. "I promised...I would protect you..."

buwahahahahahaha!another cliffhanger!ok sorry guys this time i swear i'll get the next chapter up sooner!its just im so used to doing a whole different style of writing.all this detailed junk sounds weird to me but its a heck of a lot better than what i used to write on my old account.please R+R!im not posting till i get atleast 5 comments!


End file.
